Toenails
by Whammy
Summary: Quinn can no longer reach her feet, so she asks Rachel to paint her toenails for her. Faberry


Quinn Fabray had not seen her feet in a long time. Every morning, it was a fight to put on shoes. She was relieved when it was finally warm enough to wear flip-flops again and not worry about bending over. No longer would she have to sit down and take ten minutes to put on a pair of shoes of all things. She could easily slip on a pair of flip flops without causing any embarrassment to herself. The only problem was, she could no longer reach her toes and they were in dire need of a paint job. She couldn't get a pedicure; she was saving up what little money she had for the baby. Quinn would have to ask someone else to do it for her. The very thought sickened her, but she had no choice.

Quinn began a little reconnaissance during Glee; she didn't ask for favors very often and she definitely wasn't going to ask the wrong person to do this. She knew that Brittany painted both her own and Santana's nails, but she didn't need Santana giving her any crap and the two were connected at the hip. Tina was promising; she always had her fingers painted black. Then again, did Quinn want to be suckered into having black toenails? Not really. Mercedes, it turns out, bites her nails. Man Hands, ever the perfectionist, had flawlessly manicured fingers though. Looking at Rachel's hands for so long made Quinn realize they weren't manly at all, but she would never admit it. Rachel was the one she would ask and Quinn could only hope she would accept. There was no way she was going to struggle into shoes every day now.

"Man-, Ber-, uh, Rachel?" Quinn asked, shaking her head. She played nice since she was asking for a favor.

"Yes?" Rachel replied, looking up and giving her full attention.

"I, um, need a favor."

"From me? Are you feeling alright?"

"Toenails," Quinn blurted out. _What is wrong with me? I can't think straight at all!_ "I can't reach my feet anymore and was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind painting my toenails. So I can wear flip flops."

"Those are terrible for your posture," Rachel said, and before Quinn could cut her off, "but I'd be more than willing to help you out."

Quinn's face lit up. "Really? Thank you."

"I'm sure you picked me for my meticulous care of my nails," she said, flashing her fingers in front of Quinn.

"Don't get too full of yourself Berry," Quinn teased. "But yes, yours were the best."

Quinn agreed to go to Rachel's house after school so she could get her nails done. She knew it was slightly absurd to be so excited for something as simple as painting her toenails, but this meant much more. This was a freedom from the constraints of shoes.

Rachel had everything ready when Quinn arrived. She acted like it was the most normal thing in the world to be painting the toenails of her supposed archenemy. Quinn however, was in full awareness of the odd situation in front of them.

"Rachel? Why are you doing this for me? I mean, I'm thankful, but don't we hate each other?"

"I don't hate you Quinn," Rachel said, looking up. "I never hated you."

"Why? I'm mean to you all the time. I only started calling you Rachel like an hour ago."

"Hate doesn't accomplish anything. It's not going to help me achieve what I want in life. But doing a favor for you," she said, gesturing towards Quinn's feet, "can have benefits. Maybe we can work a little better together now and it will help us win Regionals."

Quinn shook her head, not at all surprised by the answer given by the goal-oriented girl she sat by. "That seems fair to me. This means more to me than you probably understand, so you have my word."

Rachel said nothing, but flashed her huge signature smile. Quinn would later chalk it up to pregnancy hormones, but that smile was like a magnet and it drew her in for a kiss. It was brief and chaste, but Quinn was surprised that Rachel kissed her back. When the two looked up at each other, they both blushed.

"Hormones?" she offered as an explanation when she met Rachel's questioning eyes.

Rachel shook her head, "Don't lie to me."

"I don't know, you just smiled all huge like and were being nice to me and I realized you don't actually have man hands," Quinn trailed.

"I'm still confused," Rachel replied bluntly. "Does it mean anything?"

Quinn began to regret it and could suddenly hear her heart pounding very loudly in her chest. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it. I just- I just did it and it felt good." She was surprised when the last words left her mouth, but it was true. Rachel sheepishly grinned and Quinn couldn't help but want to kiss her again. "That's not fair!" she teased, closing her eyes.

"Sorry. I enjoyed it too," she said, beginning to smile before she caught herself and stopped. "Are we going to act upon these newfound feelings?"

"I want to Berry, but I don't know if now is really the time. I'm going to have this baby soon and everything is going to change after that."

She saw Rachel's face drop a little bit before she shook her head and smiled that huge magnetic smile. Quinn knew exactly what Rachel was doing and she let her do it. This kiss was different; they both knew that the other could decide it was their last. It started off timid an unsure, but once neither pulled away, it became more passionate, just in case it would never happen again. Quinn liked that Rachel didn't taste sweaty like a boy, and that she wasn't trying to shove her tongue down her throat. She liked that she got butterflies when Rachel ran her hands through her hair, on her face, down her sides and finally placed them on her hips.

Rachel pulled away, "I can't do this unless you're going to be mine. I know you think I'm crazy, but I don't want a fling; I want a love I can sing about."

Quinn smirked, "As long as you keep making me feel like that, I think I could be okay with that."


End file.
